


Lightning Strikes

by cocacolavevo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolavevo/pseuds/cocacolavevo
Summary: After doing his best to hide it from her, Zelda finds something that Link didn't want her to see, at least not yet.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 60





	Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Seems I'm only capable of Skyward Sword Zelink, and one shots, huh. I hope you all enjoy, it's just a short little thing I couldn't get out of my mind.

"Why didn't you tell me?" A hushed tone spoke, it's speaker barely standing out in the dark room, her body only slightly illuminated by the single candle on the nightstand. Her bangs hung over her eyes, and her arms sat crossed tight against her torso. One couldn't tell due to the flickering light, but she was shaking. 

"...I didn't want you to worry. Like you are right now, Zel," he mumbled, trying to meet her eyes with his, but she refused to look up. One hand anxiously scratched at the back of his neck, while the other hung loosely at his side, a shirt in his grasp. 

Zelda was standing in the doorway, having needed something from the bedroom. When she entered, she had expected to see Link in there, but she hadn't expected... "How long have you been covering that, hiding it?" She mumbled, gripping onto her sleeves as she talked, finally lifting her head to stare ahead of her, to his bare chest, to the massive scar right in the center. Just looking at it made her feel nauseous. 

"..." he said nothing, averting his eyes and trying to look at anything except her, now, "since the fight with Demise." With a sigh, he moved to sit on their bed, the light from the small flame making him seem like a silhouette. 

Her next breath got stuck in her throat, "you told me you only had minor injuries. That looks anything but minor," she trembled as she spoke, not moving from her spot in the doorway, "Why did you lie to me?" 

"I told you. I didn't want you to worry-" 

"Well it's too late for that," she cut him off, her voice louder than she expected, and she hesitated before saying anything more, "I always worry about you, Link." 

He turned his head to look at her, before continuing from where he left off, "-because I know you'd blame yourself for what happened to me. Zelda, this isn't your fault." His words rolled off his tongue without trouble, as his gaze moved down to see his chest. 

The scar was large, and menacing looking against his skin. It stood out drastically, and its shape... was something spectacular. He couldn't quite remember, but he could swear it matched the exact flash of lightning Demise hit him with, plaguing him as a reminder that he almost lost... almost, but not quite. It was excruciatingly painful, and in that moment, Link really felt as if he had died on impact. But after hearing Demise's echoing taunts once the ringing from his ears had faded, Link pushed himself to keep going, despite the horrible pain, despite the urge to give up... he kept going. Kept going for her. 

Now, he sees the scar as a trophy of sorts. A medallion that he earned, but of course, Zelda sees it as something different. 

"Isn't it, though?" A single chuckle escaped her lips as her eyes grew hot, the first tears finding home at her eyelids, "I failed to consider that Ghirahim would go back in time, and spent all that time sealed in a stupid crystal for nothing," she spat, her eyes meeting the floor as her grip on her sleeves deepened to her skin, "leaving me weak and vulnerable, forcing you to chase after me and having to go into there where you got hurt-" 

"Zelda," Link nearly shouted, trying to pull her away from her thoughts, "please try to relax... come sit with me," he murmured, brushing off the part of the blanket beside him, "it's in the past. I'm okay." 

She walked over to him without any delay, the first tears sliding down her cheeks, "but you could've died, and it would've been all my fault," she cried, taking her seat beside him and glancing at the scar once more, it's odd pattern leading in all sorts of directions on his skin. Carefully, she lifted her hand towards it, curious yet terrified of it. Gently, she traced over it with her index finger and thumb, another tear slipping from her eyes, "you got hurt. Because of me." 

Her hand falls, but he catches it, pulling her into an embrace, which she doesn't try to escape from, "I got hurt because of Demise, not you, Zel. He dealt the blow, not you. I was fighting him, not you," he held her tight, feeling his shoulder getting wet as she sobbed against him, his thumb rubbing little circles into her back, "do you see why I tried to hide this from you?" 

Zelda tried to nod against him, as it was near impossible to speak at the moment. Her arms were pressed against him, and she couldn't wipe her face, as much as she wanted to. So Zelda opted to relax against him, her face hiding in the crook of his neck, her hair tickling him slightly, though he dared not to show it, "I see..." she croaked out, tears still streaming down her face. 

Ever so carefully, Link moved them both until they were laying down atop the covers. He was still holding her tightly, his hand running up and down her back to soothe her, "I love you with my entire heart, Zelda. You know I don't do things without thinking about how you'd fare, I just wanted to keep you happy, I promise," he said in a low tone, placing a small kiss on the top of her head, "I'll make sure I tell you if anything happens in the future, from now on, alright?" 

Another nod, "alright," she squeaked out, before clearing her throat and sniffling, "I love you, too, Link. More than you could ever know." 

He continued to rub her back, and even started to run his fingers through her hair, hoping to relax her enough into falling asleep, and once he heard the slowness of her breaths, he knew he could drift off, too.


End file.
